Switch Blade
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew find a young girl during thier adventures. With no recollition of her past, and nothing to hint at it but a small box, what could her connection be with Captain Shanks? [ZoroxOC][Rated for safty][Writer's Block. Major.]
1. Captain

**Hey! I'm back with a new story! I hope that you like it! This is going to be a Zoro story, duh. Gotta love Zoro, right? Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this. It's my first One Piece story ever. Please review! But I do regret to inform you I sound like someone's dying that I'm not alowed to respond to your reviews, but that doesn't mean that I don't read them! I read them every day! DAYLY CHECKUPS! Anyways, if you wanna talk to me, just random or about the fic, or if you have a story you think I'd be interested in, just AIM Aol Instant Messager me at **

**Hikaricoolness6**

**OKay? GREAT! Don't forget to R&R! LUV YOU ALL AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line, Heidi, Deboise, pirate one, and pirate2.**

**Switch Blade Chapter One**

The fight had long-since broken out on board Captain Shanks' ship. The darkened clouds were threatening to lighten their lode over the grueling battle that was underway.

Among these ruthless pirates, was a small girl. If you knew her, you'd say there was no way she could be a pirate.

Heidi, said girl, was in a fight with a man that was at least twice her size. Sure, he held 3 swords in his grasp while she only contained two, but Shanks had never let a crew member go untrained. She expertly dodged strikes while dealing her own as well. Heidi kicked his feet from beneath him, taking him to the starboard deck. Her now rain-soaked sword was held cautiously over his throat while the other was hanging dangerously close to the man's heart. She didn't want to kill him, she never had wanted to kill anyone. That's why Shanks liked her; she didn't kill unless she had to.

Unfortunately, he caught her in a bad mood. You don't want to fight her in a bad mood. "Now, how do you wish to die?" she spat, pushing the blade a fraction closer to its mark. The man shook underneath her, showing his true colors. Heidi grew impatient. She had to find Shanks; after all, he was the one the cut-throats were after. She slashed his throat and heart in one swift motion. "Sorry," she whispered, turning on her heel to find her captain.

Even if it had been over 7 years since he'd given that kid his hat, that was still the thing her eyes searched for until she caught herself. The rain, now pounding relentlessly on her crown, obscured her vision. "SHANKS!" she hollered, still looking about for her captain, though her attempt was wasted.

Heidi, not having time to waste on looking, sprinted around the deck of the ship, looking through all of the heads, though most people had already been killed, injured, or were resting on the ground. A cry cut through the stale air, taking the breath from Heidi's lungs. _Shanks!_

She cut through the remaining crowd, stifling a gasp as she approached the sight.She dropped to one knee, eyes casted downwards. She cried silently, though no one could tell thanks to the rain. At that moment, she finally appreciated the rain.

Shanks spoke, though his voice was weak, "Heidi," He smiled, then pointed his arm towards his treasure chest. Only she and Shanks knew what it held. He looked back to her. "I know that I've told you of Luffy. You must take that to the lad."

Her eyes widened. What was that rubber-boy going to do with _that? _

Shanks looked at her, understanding what she was thinking as though he were the one that had telepathy. "Just do it. He'll understand what to do. He's smart that way."

The captain closed his eyes, losing his life years before his time. Heidi turned away, not bearing to look at the man that had posed as her father for the longest time.

She stood, eyes hidden under her mesh of black and red hair. Deboise stepped up, tapping Heidi on the shoulder as she lifted the chest that was obviously too heavy for the frail girl. "Hun, you ain't seriously gunna do that are ya?"

She didn't lift her head as she shrunk the chest to pocket size. Some of those Devil's Fruits did have their ups and downs. "Of course I am." she explained, pocketing the now small box. "If Captain Shanks had given you that order, you'd sure as hell follow it, am I correct, Deboise?"

Said pirate glanced around, avoiding her glare. Of course he would. It was the last order he'd ever given…

Heidi walked calmly to the life raft on the far side of the ship, throwing herself in along with few previsions. She didn't need that many to get where she was headed. Deboise, along with a few of the others, dropped the boat into the ocean, and she set sail. How she was going to find the boy? She didn't know. But one thing was for sure.

He'd be headed to the Grand Line.

She sailed for a few days, not knowing where she was headed anymore. _I shoulda brought a map… _Heidi thought, looking around for unsuspecting ships.

Against her knowledge, a small boat had snuck up behind her. "Finally! Now we actually get to eat!" The pirate drooled, thinking of all the things the unsuspecting girl had stowed away in the tiny cabin. Pirate two snuck up behind her, though she was still oblivious, lost in thoughts of her beloved captain. She still didn't believe he was dead.

Any time now she would wake up, and he would be right there…

"AHH!" Heidi screamed as she was dumped into the cold water, gulping in what seemed like gallons of water. The pirates laughed at her flailing, thinking that any minute from now, she would resurface to kick their asses. But, she didn't. They thought nothing of the drowning girl and set off on their way…


	2. Prison Cell

**Okay, first off, this IS NOT A MARY-SUE! The only power she posseses is the power to shrink/grow things. And not even living things! So don't assume, people. Anyways, this chapter, I'm sorry to say, follows the story line. I'll try to think of an idea of my own to do the rest of the story on, but still. I couldn't think of a way to introduce Heidi and Zoro and Luffy so yeah. I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Heidi/Caridi.**

**Chapter 2: Prison Cell**

Zoro had been stuck in that prison for a few weeks now and he was really getting bored. He whistled a tune as he waited for the Navy to approach for his questioning. That was all he had to look forward to now. Besides, that kid, Luffy, wasn't really going to help him for real. He was just another one of those little prankster's he'd run into for a long time now.

The door swung open and for a split second, he thought it was that kid; two of the Navy officers waltzed in, a small girl held between them. She thrashed about. "LET ME GO!" she cried as they threw her down at Zoro's feet. He gave her a quizzical look, wondering what a girl of her height and weight was doing here.

So, he decided to ask. "What the hell are you doing her, lady?" he asked, looking at her as she lie on the dirt. She sat up, looking at Zoro before saying, "How am I supposed to know? They think I'm a pirate!" She silently fumed, mumbling incoherent things beneath her breath. She finally took to questioning this man whom she seemed to be about to spend a long time with.

"Why are you here?" she asked, standing and pulling at his binds. If she could walk about, so could he, right? "I'm a pirate hunter. I pissed off some guy and now they have me here." he mumbled. She stopped. "What!" She balled her fists angrily. "So now it's a criminal offence to make someone angry? Well then, they all deserve a fucking death sentence!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he continued his interrogation. "What's your name?" She quit her violent tugging yet again, casting her eyes downward to the now very interesting ground. "I- I don't know." she said finally, biting her lip.

Zoro blinked. She had to be at least 17. What kind of 17 year-old didn't know their own name?

There was a huge crash from behind Zoro. He tried to crane his neck around to see the cause, but, sadly enough, the human body doesn't stretch that way. But the girl gasped. "What is that kid?" she questioned no one in particular.

The gates burst open, showing Luffy standing before him. Now, Zoro did the only thing he could do: his jaw fell lower than it had ever before. He walked before them. "I didn't know which one was yours, so I brought all of them." Luffy grinned, holding out the 3 swords. Zoro sighed, "Their all mine, now just get me down." "Right! I'm on it!" Luffy tugged at the ropes, but they didn't yield to him.

He scratched his head in thought. "Hm, I think I only made them tighter…" he murmured, still thinking. Zoro screamed, "JUST HURRY UP!" The girl looked over and saw that the Navy had come running, ready to attack the two fugitives and the intruder. She ducked under Luffy's arms and picked up two of the swords, hoping that the man, whom she still didn't know his name, didn't kill her for touching them, while Zoro was just silently thanking all Gods up there that she hadn't taken the white one.

She took on only one person at a time, only having beaten two by the time that Zoro had been freed. Zoro took the swords from her hands, his other placed in his mouth. "You make one more move, and you can be sure it will be your last." he vowed, holding his own against the Navy soldiers. To her surprise, they backed down, seeming to be fearful for their very lives.

A tall man with a metal jaw stepped forward, smirking ever-so slightly. "Ah, so you've decided to back down, have you?" The man's face was suddenly filled with rage as he bellowed, "GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND KILL THEM!" They slowly lifted their rifles, putting them into position.

Zoro shook his head. "Morgan, come on. You're a cheap bastard if you do that…" he whispered to himself, though the girl could hear him just fine.

"Ready… FIRE!" There was an echo of gun-shot throughout the prison as the lead hurtled towards them. "I don't think so!" Luffy yelled, stepping in the way of the bullets. The girl gasped as he bounced the ammo back at the one's who fired it. A ripple of questions flowed through the Navy soldiers after evading their own attack. Morgan sighed as he explained the properties of the Devil's fruits and what they did.

After a little more fighting, the marines finally gave in, Morgan having been defeated.

The new duo of pirates walked towards the open gates, but the girl stayed back. Luffy stopped to look back. "Hey!" he called, gaining the girls attention. She looked up. "Yes?" she asked, still looking at the pirate. Where did she recognize that hat…

"You comin'?" Her eyes widened. Though she was still in a state of shock, she nodded. "COOL! You're name can be… Caridi!" Zoro gave him a look that clearly said, "Where the hell did that come from?" Luffy, seeing this, responded, "Well, she needed a name if I'm right. Oh, while we're introducing names, I'm Luffy!" "And I'm Zoro." the man with teal hair said, nodding at Caridi.

She smiled. Maybe not knowing who you were wasn't so bad. You could start over… and meet new people.

* * *

**Note: Her name is pronounced like this: Car-i-dee. **

**Okay people? lol! I hope you liked it! R&R! DON'T FORGET! I really wanna know what you think! **

**And I don't care if it's a flame, just please go easy on me, this is my first One Piece fic. **

**P.S.: Yet again, NOT A FUCKING MARY-SUE! NONE OF MY STORIES TRY TO BE! -silently fumes- **

**Not trying to sound like a bitch, but I try really hard not to do Mary-Sues because that usually means that they suck.**

**Sorry if I sound like one, but I've had to run 3-4 miles today none-stop so I'm really pissed off right now.**

**LUV YAH ALL! **


	3. The Box

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you for all that reviewed! Here's the next chapter and thank you for the support! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the story line and Caridi/Heidi. Gotta remember, Caridi is just the other name for Heidi.**

**Chapter 3: The Box**

"Oh come on!" Zoro yelled as Caridi parried another blow. She smiled. "You said you wanted some practice, I'm not going easy on you while you're getting ready for a fight!" The battle had started a half-hour ago and Luffy was still asleep, lying with his hat over his eyes in the crow's nest.

Zoro and Caridi stopped, looking up and panting. "I- can't believe that he's still asleep after all of the noise…" Zoro sighed, looking out over the darkening horizon. Caridi smiled, walking over to the rail. "We both know full well how much he can sleep though." She shook her head. _He can sleep through a stampede._

"HEY! LUFFY! WAKE UP!" Zoro suddenly yelled, making Caridi jump from fright. Luffy fell from the crow's nest as a loud _CLANK!_ was heard from below.

"What!" Luffy hollered, looking down at his first mate. "Get down here and show me where the food is! I'm starved!" Luffy blinked. Caridi caught on quickly. "Let me guess: You don't have any!" she bellowed from her crouched position next to a small, but very loud, box. In her curious state, she didn't even notice that Zoro was fast climbing on the mast where Luffy was screaming about wanting to kill the baka.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted over the noise, causing both of them to look. "What now? Is there no sail on this boat either?" Zoro said sarcasim apparent in his voice. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!" Luffy yelled defensively. They continued with their argument as Caridi sweat-dropped.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she cried, effectively throwing them from their high perch and onto the ground-level. She calmly walked over to them, holding the box above them. "Either of you recognize this thing?" she asked, looking into their dazed faces.

Zoro sat up. "No," he stated simply. Luffy nodded, quickly agreeing.

Caridi turned away, shrugging. "I wonder what's in it?" she mentioned aloud, dropping it again. The whole boat shook. Luffy fell, grabbing the side of the boat before he hit the water. "AHH!" he yelled, pulling himself back up. Zoro, on the other hand, landed head-first into the water whilst Caridi just stood still.

Upon surfacing, he screamed out, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Luffy pulled him back onto the boat as Caridi picked up the square object. She examined it closely before whispering, "Dunno, but it's gotta be something important, or it wouldn't be locked up so tight, right?"

Before Zoro could make his statement, his mouth being wide open, Luffy jumped up, making the boat rock again. "Look! An island!" Both of the sword-fighters looked towards where their captain was pointing. Sure enough, an island was just a few minutes away. Caridi stuffed the box back into her pocket. _Best to worry about it later,_ she assured herself.

They docked the boat, looking about. Luffy smiled. "Great! The perfect place to buy some supplies!" He was about to run off when Zoro mentioned, "Yeah, but you forgot one thing: We're broke." Luffy fell on his face while Caridi laughed. "Well, that's just great, how are we going to get stuff without money?" Luffy sighed, hanging his head low.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out!" Caridi smiled, pulling some money out of her pocket. Both of the boy's jaws fell open. "Where the hell did you get that?" they asked at the same time. She just shrugged. "I've had it with me the whole time."

She split it between them all. Before they left, they made the arrangement to meet up in 2 hours back on the docks with all of the supplies. With that, the three pirates split up in search of the things they needed.

**Okay! R&R And I'll get back to you ASAP! LUV YAH ALL!**


	4. Buggy The Clown

**Yo my people! lol! I'm posting for the second time today so I hope that you're happy! Okay, this is on the dock, just remeber that before you accuse me of following the storyline. Lol! Anyways, thank you for all of the reviewers! -hands them cookies- Please keep it up! It's much obliged!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Heidi/Caridi and the storyline.**

**Chapter 4: Buggy The Clown. That basically tells you the big-nosed guy but who cares?**

* * *

Walking back, he looked about for his crewmates. Both were late. It had been 2 and a half hours now. "Where are they?" he asked the air surrounding him.

"Where are who?" someone said from behind. Zoro's hand flew to his katana out of reflex. Turning, he saw man with an overly huge nose and his crew smiling, as though mocking the swordsman for his motion. Zoro's eyes narrowed. "No one. Who the hell are you, big nose?" he jeered, smirking as anger flashed upon his enemy's face.

"You _dare_ call my nose big!" the man fumed. The crew quickly moved away form their angered captain, making Zoro question his own actions. "My name is Buggy the Clown! And I'm going to kill you for that you underling!" he cried, rushing forward. _Foolish move._ thought Zoro as he unsheathed his swords, effectively cutting Buggy down to size.

The men then started to do the last thing he expected. They burst out laughing, some rolling in fits on the floor. Zoro gave a quizzical look at them, wondering how they could laugh when their captain was just killed.

What he didn't notice was Buggy reassembling himself behind his back, pulling his daggers from their many holders. Pulling them back, he threw them into the unsuspecting Zoro. He grunted before falling over. Before he fell unconscious, he heard someone yell his name…

* * *

Caridi and Luffy walked back together, merrily chatting to one another. They both knew they were late, and they both knew they would be called dumbasses for being late. But Caridi was pretty sure that the swordsman was probably late himself.

Luffy heaved the bag a little higher on his back as he choked out, "So- ugh- what do you think's in that box?" Caridi looked at him, wondering where that had come from. "Uh, I really dunno. It must be important to be locked up so tightly," she wondered aloud, thinking of the chains coating the outside of the small square. She shifted her own bag into her other hand, reaching her free hand into the front pocket of her shirt.

Pulling it close to her face, realization hit her. "Hey, Luffy! Something's written… ZORO!" She cut off in mid-sentence as she watched said Zoro fall to the ground, blood flowing freely from where the metal connected. Luffy dropped his bag, looking the man in the eyes. Caridi rushed forwards, looking blindly over what had happened. _Doctor, doctor, we need a doctor! _she thought, looking around at the shop signs. Luffy seemed to read her mind. "Caridi! Go to find a doctor! I'll take care of big-nose here."

Once again, the pirate fired up. "STOP THAT!" he shouted, diving forward to attack the captain. Caridi nodded, sprinting away with her crewmate hung over her shoulder.

Luffy dived out of the way just in time. He looked back just in time to see the opponent's hand flying towards him. His eyes widened. "What the hell?" he yelled as he caught the hand right before it made contact. He screamed. "AHH! You're hand came off!" He then made a face of disgust. "That just gross." The enemy threw his head back, laughing coldly. He then shot his gaze back at the rubber-boy.

"You've never heard of me before, have you? I'm Buggy the Clown! And what you're holding is a result of the Chop-Chop Devil's Fruit!"

* * *

**Okay, in the Japanese one, is the Chop-Chop fruit the Chop-Chop fruit? I dunno. ANyways, I hope that you all liked it! R&R and tell me what you think! Plus, if I ,like, spelled a name wrong or wrote something wrong, please tell me so I can correct it. I really like things to be right. Oh, random thing of the day: At 4:30 today, I was cutting my grass with scissors. 00 lol! Seriously, though. I was. R&R!**


	5. Devil's Fruit VS Devil's Fruit

**Hey! I'm back! This is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers! lol! Okay, this chapter's a little dumb, so I hope you like it! Little insight on my life: I have my first softball game of the season tonight 6:00 so please wish me luck! I may be able to play my favorite position: Catcher! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I lost the drawing, you know. The one that said: Win ownership of One Piece! Damn. holds fingers up That close, right? But I do own Caridi/Heidi!**

**Chapter 5: Devil's Fruit VS. Devil's Fruit**

Zoro groaned again as Caridi rushed through the town, frequently running into people. "Please! I need to find a doctor! Help me!" she begged, but people just walked past, not willing to help pirate scum. Caridi bit her lip and continued walking.

Twenty minutes went on like this until she finally collapsed under Zoro and the pain, crying. A man rushed up quickly, bending down to help. He gasped. "What happened?" Caridi looked up at him, tears still staining her dirty face. "I wasn't there, but some man stabbed him from behind and I don't know what to do and no one-!" The man cut her off. "It's alright! I'm a doctor. I'll help you out. All I need you to do is help me carry this young man."

Caridi was quick to comply as they both took him under one arm, rushing briskly to the doctor's home.

* * *

Luffy flew back, nearly breaking the brick foundation behind him. He shook his head. Buggy's ability to separate himself was a huge advantage. But he used every chance he could get to use his own Devil's Fruit power. 

Buggy's hand came flying yet again and Luffy dove to the right, only to have to crouch lower to evade his second hand. _Gotta watch out for that..._ he thought. Luffy rushed forward, whipping out his fist and colliding with Buggy's shin.

The head cried out and yelled, "HEY! That's cheating!" Luffy grinned. "Hey, it's not my fault you're an easy target." Buggy flared up. "Oh yeah? Fine! Then let's see how you deal with this!"

Luffy watched as the hands split themselves from the other fingers, leaving ten daggered fingers headed his way. "Just great," he sighed. He rushed off, trying to avoid the flying mini-swords.

One nipped the edge of the straw hat, sending it flying from his head and into the box standing behind them. Luffy's eyes widened. "My hat!" Luffy reached out his hand to pluck it from the wood, but someone beat him to it. Something, more or less, but it belonged to someone.

Buggy reassembled himself, looking wearily at the hat in his grasp. He looked from it to the boy, then back to the hat. "I never thought that you worked for Shanks." he said, tossing the hat to the ground. "I don't work for him, he's my friend!" Luffy shouted, making a move for the hat that Buggy now had a foot over.

Buggy threw a dagger at Luffy as he brought his foot down, crushing the hat in its wake. Luffy had no choice but to dodged it, but when he saw the result, that made him angry. He stood there for a moment, his eyes pointed towards the ground. He looked up, a new found resentment, no, worse than that. Hate in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that." he cooed, though he still managed to keep a level, calm, and creepy edge to his voice.

* * *

**OKay! I hope you liked it! R&R! What's with the mysterious box? What's written on it? What's in it? All will be answered soon! loL! Maybe not next chapter, but soon, I can promise that. R&R and I'll update soon! LUV YAH ALL! **


	6. Buggy's Demise

**Okay! This is chapter 6! I really hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Remeber, if you want to contact me, AIM me at Hikaricoolness6 ! loL! **

**DISCLAIMER: Heidi/Caridi/Storyline/Tidius, mine. Other: NOT!**

**Chatper 6: Buggy's Demise.**

* * *

Caridi scrambled towards the docks, swords clanging at her side. They had been haphazardly thrown there as she rushed to help her captain. _I sure hope Zoro's alright…_she thought, turning in the direction that she thought Luffy was fighting.

She skidded to a halt as she watched the big-nosed guy step on the hat that seemed oh-so familiar as Luffy dove to evade a dagger flying at his head. Luffy looked up. That was the first time the rubber-boy scared his crewmate.

"You're going to pay for that." he cooed, though he still managed to keep a level, calm, and creepy edge to his voice.

Caridi stepped back, deciding this wasn't the ideal time to intercept in the attacks. Luffy charged forward, picking up the dagger that had just a few moments before been his enemy. He threw back his arm as far as it would go, being pretty far considering he was made of rubber. Then, he launched it, its blade headed straight for the opponents, well, head.

Caridi gasped as his head detached itself from the pirate's body. The man laughed maniacally. "You didn't _seriously_ think you could throw a dagger at Buggy the Clown, did you? I have the Bara-Bara no mi fruit in my posseition! You can't attack-!"

But, in his babbling, he failed to notice Luffy as he sprinted forward, connecting his fist with the man's jaw and his leg with Buggy's stomach. Caridi cringed. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of _that_ hit.

Luffy then took the clown's moment of weakness and turned it in his favor, launching his other leg into his chest, effectively sending him on a trip to the ocean floor. None of his crewmates moved. They didn't even, it looked like, breathe.

Caridi clapped her hands together, jumping up and smiling. "Nicely done!" she cheered, but Luffy paid no heed as he strolled over to his ripped straw hat. "Aw man… Shanks's going to kill me." he sighed, shaking his head slightly. The female's eyes widened as she heard his name.

"Where do I recognize that name?" she whispered to herself, but was quickly drawn from her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro struggled to sit up. This was not because of the many scars that now engraved his back, but because some doctor guy, who called himself Tidius, kept pushing him back onto the bed.

"You're in no condition to be going out and fighting anyone! Even if you're only helping someone fight them!" he added, watching the teen open his mouth to protest. Zoro collapsed back onto the bed, defeated. _But how am I going to help Caridi... I mean, the crew without being there! _he thought, sighing mentally and physically. He'd been in worse condition and still kicked 3 people's asses. One of that mans caliber shouldn't be too difficult, right?

He shook his head and growled. Then he remembered. "Hey, I'm the one with the swords, right?" he mumbled to himself, looking for his katana's around his temporary room. "Ah-ha!" he grinned, finally spotting them. "God knows it took long enough." He jumped up, pain immediately immersing his being, but he ignored it and quickly scurried over to get his swords.

_Here I come, Car- I mean, guys. Here I come. _he thought, yet again mentally correcting his thoughts and dashing from the building.

* * *

**OKAY! R&R PLEASE! **


	7. The Great Escape Of A Swordsman

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks a lot to all of my reviewers! Here's a chapter for you all!I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I own. Think story crap.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Great Escape Of A Swordsman.**

"Where is he?" Caridi sighed, exasperated.

Luffy shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? You're the one that led him there." Caridi sighed heavily. This could take a while…

They finally arrived where the doctor lived. Swinging open the door, the waltzed in, Caridi's swords clanking at her side and Luffy humming a random tune that even the girl herself didn't recognize.

"Hey, Tidius! Some people are he-!" the red-head stopped in mid-sentence. She quirked an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked.

Luffy stepped forward. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crewmate, Caridi." Caridi nodded her head. The girl's eyebrow rose higher.

"Are you looking for someone?" she questioned, looking them over carefully. _She must not have seen me walk in with Zoro._ Caridi thought, smiling to herself.

The doctor walked into the room, stopping short as his eyes laid to rest on Caridi. Sweat dripped from his forehead. "Oh, he-he, you're back so soon…" he giggled nervously. Caridi shot him a look. "Where's Zoro." she stated bluntly. She wanted to get out of this place ASAP, if you know what I mean. Rabid people that were attacking her bo- friends and could make themselves come apart were no friends of hers.

Tidius pulled on his collar, averting both of the pirate's gazes. "Well… he's, umm, not here." he choked out, still not looking at them. Luffy jumped at the chance to talk. "Whadya mean?" he asked, stepping forward to look him in the eyes.

The red-head stepped up, seeing Tidius buckle under the pressure. "He means that the man took his swords and ran. Apparently he's too busy to be bothered with worrying about his injuries." she announced. Caridi's eyes widened as she thought of how bad he was just a while ago. What would happen if those wounds reopened in the middle of this place's fields?

She turned on her heel, sprinting out of the door faster than humanly possible it seemed. "I guess I should help her." Luffy grinned, scratching his head lazily. Tidius spoke up, an even voice present instead of the uneasy tone only a few moments ago. "Nami, you should go with them. That young man may be hurt even more now."

Nami opened her mouth to protest, but the doctor would hear nothing of it as he strolled from the room. Nami fumed. "Why that no good…" she mumbled, but her voice then went to quiet for Luffy to understand. Luffy blinked.

"So, your name's Nami, right?" he said, trying to strike up a conversation as they waltzed down the road. Nami was still mad, and refused to talk. Luffy looked around, yawning loudly. "Sure is a beautiful day!" he cheered, looking over. Her face was still as plastic as ever.

Luffy frowned, thinking hard. What could he do to make her smile? "What's wrong?" he questioned, hoping to find out her problem. She stayed silent for a moment, then said quietly, "I don't like pirates, first of all. And you are one. Second, you made me lose my treasure." With that being said, she stalked off, leaving the captain to ponder what she'd meant.

* * *

**Okay! Next time you'll find out what happend to Caridi! Please keep up the reviews! I really appretiate them! I don't even care if the only word you say is 'Update'! Luv you alL! R&R!**


	8. Lost, Not Found

**Okay! Here's the next Chapter! I really hope you like it! Thank you for all of the reviewers! Anyways, please continue and I'll get the next chapter out soon! **

**Disclaimer: Nami! Luffy! When do we get it?**

**Luffy: Umm... -scratches head-**

**Nami: -sigh- In two weeks.**

**I WILL OWN ONE PIECE IN TWO WEEKS! MWAHAHAHAHA! lol! jk!**

**Chapter 8: Lost...Not Found.**

* * *

Caridi raced through the city, looking every direction in search of the swordsman. It had been almost an hour now. He couldn't be too far, could he? Caridi stopped to take a breather, finally getting a clear thought through her head.

_If I was Zoro, where would I go?_ she thought, leaning against a nearby tree. She slapped her forehead. _DUH! He'd go to the highest place in the village! _

With that thought, she took off, watching the hills to see if a man was on top of one. But Caridi had no idea how wrong she was…

* * *

Zoro casually waltzed to the docks, looking for his crewmates. They wouldn't come looking for him. They weren't _that_ dumb. Zoro paused, standing next to the ship to contemplate just how stupid they both were.

He blinked. They were stupid enough to look for him.

He groaned as he sat, holding his head in his hands. There was no way that he could track them down alone. It wasn't like he was a navigator or something. And asking around was the most idiotic plan on the earth's face. He looked at the hills, checking out the landscaping. The village was quiet small compared to how large the island was. They could easily add 5 more of what they had and not fill up half. Zoro cocked his head over. _That's why I can't go looking for them,_ he thought. He'd get lost in the blink of an eye. Simple as that.

But then again, so could Luffy, or Caridi for that matter. He sighed heavily as he got up, starting his search. _If I were Caridi, where would I go?_ He slapped his forehead, mimicking what Caridi had done just at the same moment. "She'd go to the forest." he mumbled to himself.

He tore off in the direction of the endless trees, praying to any Gods there were that he could find Caridi. Luffy may have been directionally challenged, but Caridi was worse.

* * *

Luffy stumbled down the grassy face of the hill, landing on his own face at sea level. Nami burst out laughing. "I may not like you," she said, wiping her eye. "But you sure are funny as hell."

Luffy rubbed his face, a tear in his eyes. But, when he turned, he just laughed as well. "I'm not trying, though." he chuckled, getting to his feet shakily. Nami strode past him, still not sparing him a passing glance. Luffy was still in wonder. What was her problem with him? He didn't smell or anything! Luffy looked around, then sniffed himself just to make sure. Nope, nothing.

Luffy made long strides to catch up to the red-head. "So, how are you?" he questioned, looking at her. She kept her head straight forward, not bothering to cast a glare at him as she answered, "Fine, I guess." Luffy looked around uncomfortably. He hated it when people didn't open up quickly, it made him feel trapped.

_I guess I'll have to do this the hard way_… he thought, sighing a little too loudly. _The **LONG** way…_

_

* * *

_

**R&R! **


	9. NOTE! PLEASE READ FOR EXPLAINATIONS!

**Hey people. I have some bad news. Hurricane Rita is headed for my home town and I have to evacuate for a few days. I will probably be back within a week, but that's it. If I'm not back by 2 weeks, be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**Anyways, that means that I probably won't be able to update, but I will write chapters in my spirals to keep up with it. Don't worry; I'll get new chapters up ASAP!**

**Love you lots!**

**Hikari**

**P.S.: I'm thinking about starting a Danny Phantom story, so tell me if you think that's a good idea or not! Love much!**


	10. Forest, Come One, Come All!

**Hey! It's me again! This is probably the last chapter I'll get out for a while because of the hurricane. It really sucks. Anyways, please R&R! And, wheneverI figure out how to get a LIVE JOURNAL thingy, I'll have that to talk to my reviewers, okay? Great! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Caridi/Heidi and the storyline are mine. Nothing else.**

**Chapter 9: Forest, Come One, Come All!**

* * *

Caridi looked out over the town below from her sitting position. This really sucked. She'd looked on every hill and had looked at the base of most of the mountains for foot prints. Notta. 

She stood, putting her hand onto her sheath. Maybe he'd decided to look somewhere else? _He may be on the docks or something. _she thought, taking a few steps in that direction. _No, he wouldn't do that._ she decided, turning in the direction of the trees. _Or would he?_

She turned around, taking a step forward, then deciding not to. Then tried the other way, and ran into the same problem… Or maybe a different one.

"Goin' somewhere lil' lady?" the man cooed, his accent thicker than ice in the Arctic. She scowled at him, looking up to see his eyes. "Yes, I am. And I'd appreciate it if you'd move." Caridi spat, stepping back a bit.

The male laughed harshly, throwing back his head. Once his laughter died down, he unsheathed a pistol, pointing it in her direction. He cocked his head. "I dun think you're goin' nowhere."

Her eyes widened. He wasn't really going to shoot her, right? She wasn't going to take that chance. She dove past him and into the comfort of the woods. Sure, she'd never find her way out again but hey, it was better than being the deer in the headlights, right?

**

* * *

**

Zoro rushed down the path towards the forest. That dumbass was probably there with his luck.

He took a sharp turn, seeing a rock in his path and jumping to the right. He stopped. "Man," he murmured. "It's like a maze out here." He took in the surrounding area. Barely a ray of sunlight glistened through the tree tops to signify day from night. He could be missing in there for days and never realize it.

He heaved a sigh, walking a further way into the dense woodland. He continued in one direction for what seemed like hours until he met up with a mountain face. He sighed again.

Just his luck to have to scale a mountain side. Of course, he could always go around, right? "Nope." he argued with himself. "That would take too long."

With that, he started his accent up the peak. About half way up, a shot rang through the stale air, causing Zoro to lose his balance and nearly fall. He caught hold of a solid rock hanging from the rocky turf. He smirked. "Wow, that really works?" he asked the air. "I thought for sure it would…" BAM! The rock broke, just like he'd almost predicted, sending him falling to the unwelcoming earth below his feet.

Using some quick thinking, he pulled out his swords, throwing them into the side of the mountain. Holding on for dear life, he pulled himself up. His hands throbbed from all he'd done with them, but he couldn't give up now.

He was too curious as to what had caused the shot.

* * *

Luffy and Nami approached the docks quietly. Luffy looked both ways, kind of reminding Nami of a little boy about to cross a busy street. 

He smiled broadly. "Nope! No one's here!" he exclaimed, turning around. "Let's go look in the forest!"

He was about to skip off when Nami spoke up, her voice crisp and clear, if not agitated. "That forest is no place for anyone. Hopefully your friends aren't dumb enough to go in there. First thing: it's just _crawling_ with pirates. Second: It's so dense you can't tell daylight from darkness! It all runs together. If we go in there, we'll either be attacked and killed, attacked and tortured, or get hopelessly lost and starve to death."

Luffy blinked. As much of a point as she had, he couldn't help noticing her view on the subject. He looked her over before replying, "You seem to be quite a 'glass-is-half-empty' kind of person. I really don't care if we get attacked by pirates, I can best them easily. And if we get lost, I have ways of getting us out."

Nami crossed her arms and closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. "Whatever. If you want to go get us killed, then fine by me." With that, they both started to make their way towards the forest.

**

* * *

**

**OKAY! PLEASE R&R AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP! LUV YA ALL!**


	11. 7 Shots

**Hello my dear friends! It is now Thursday night. I will try to get you one more chapter before Rita, but be warned: I may not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!I swear, about 5 minuetes before this, I couldn't think of an idea for the life of me. But you know those times when you just let your fingets do all the work and you just watch the words spill onto the page? This was one of those times. I hope this is satisfactory! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I need the support badly so please continue to leave me messages and don't be scared to message me on AIM **

**Hikaricoolness6 okay? Love you all! ******

R&R DAMNIT!

**Disclaimer: My neighbor's new kittens are going to get me One Piece for my birthday! (holds up Precious and Ricky) Aren't they so cute! Anyways, until then, I only own Caridi/Heidi and the storyline.**

**Chapter 10: 7 Shots**

* * *

Caridi dashed harder as another shot flew through the tree next to her. _Either I'm just really lucky,_ she thought._Or this guy has no aim._She was desperately hoping for the latter. 

Caridi dared a glance back to see how far ahead she was. She squeezed her eyes shut as she turned her head back. Nope, still too close for comfort. _Just great,_ she thought. _I'm in the middle of nowhere, some guy is chasing me down like a rat in a maze, and no one is around to help! Boy, do I feel trapped… _

Her eyes flew open at the sound of rushing water. "EEP!" she squealed as she skidded to a halt dangerously close to the cliffs edge. She looked down, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea. She grimaced. Just as she thought, there was a rocky face to the cliff and at the bottom… A broad grin of triumph flashed across her face. _Yes! Some water! _

She turned and faced the man. He'd fired 5 shots on what was apparently a 6 shooter gun. If she could pull this off, then she was home free!

The man smirked. "There's nowhere to run now, pretty lady." He pulled his gun up, holding its barrel in line with her head. "Say goodnight, Heidi."

Caridi's eyes widened in shock. _Heidi? Who the hell is Heidi? _

A loud bang rang throughout the surrounding forest, effectively knocking Caridi out of her daze. She fell backwards, falling towards the water below. She grinned. Logic, yet again, never seemed to fail her.

As she was falling, the blonde male leaned over the edge, aiming his pistol at her.

**_BANG!_**

The shot missed its overall target, but it still glided through her right shoulder, leaving a sharp burning sensation where it had connected. Caridi cried out, her hand immediately flying to her wound. I thought it was only a 6-shooter… she thought.

After that, the water finally arrived beneath her.

* * *

**_BANG!_**

There it was again! Somebody really wanted someone dead. That was the 7th shot they'd fired… _7?_ Zoro thought, dumbfounded. _Guns only have 6 rounds and you can't reload that fast._

A feminine voice cried out in agony and Zoro snapped his head to the source of the noise. He squinted his eyes, forcing them to see what was falling from the other cliff face beside the one he was climbing. He followed the girl as she fell, watching as the splash exploded from the clear surface of liquid.

_That was a pretty hard impact_. he thought, staring intently to see if the woman came up. _And the shot hit._

Crimson erupted slowly from the depths of the pool, staining it with its bloody color. There was that, but no girl. What had happened to her? Where was… whoever the hell that turned out to be?

_I hope it wasn't Caridi._ Zoro thought, then blinked. With his luck, it would be her. He sighed. _CURSE ME AND MY CURIOUS MIND!_ he mentally screamed, diving off the face of the cliff and into the nearby water. He'd purposely started his accent there just in case he did need to evacuate the climbing area.

The landing was just as hard as he'd expected, but he still wasn't prepared for all the oxygen to rush from his lungs. He swam up and gulped in air deeply, then set back on course. He still needed to find out who that was.

He propelled himself downward, scanning the surrounding area like a hawk looking for its prey. The water steadily grew darker the lower he went.

His eyes finally spotted a small, floating object in the midst of all of the water. There, sitting like a statue was the girl, blood still freely flowing from her wound.

There, was Caridi.

* * *

Luffy struggled to keep up with Nami. Though she didn't look like it, she ran much faster than him. "That shot- it came from- somewhere in this area, I think." the girl panted, avoiding the narrow and whip-like branches that were hurtling towards them as they rushed through the woodlands. 

Luffy grinned. Finally, some real action!

Another shot echoed around them, making the pirate and girl cast their gaze towards a falling figure. Nami gasped. "She's falling form that high!" Her eyes widened.

Yet another shot was fired, this time making Luffy's eyes get larger. He'd counted the shots. There had been 7. He may act stupid, but he knew there were only 6 shots to a pistol. And, no one can reload that fast. "Hey," he commented. "How were there 7 shots?"

Nami rose her eyebrow, looking intently at Luffy. "You've got to be joking right?" she exclaimed, looking at him as though she'd only just met him. "That girl just fell from over 75 feet and you're wondering about the amount of _SHOTS!_"

She growled turning and sprinting for the water's edge. Luffy was quick to follow. That is, until she jumped into the glazed cerulean water. At that point, he skidded to a stop, yielding just before the water's edge.

_I can't swim. It's not MY fault I can't help_. the captain thought, looking wearily at the water. _I just… can't…

* * *

_

**AHH! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES! RITA'S COMEING...WITH TEA! AHH!-O Lol, jk! I'm just really bored with all this Rita crap. I'm not scared of it anymore because it's boring me half to death! Now, onto other, more pressing matters...**

**What's this? Luffy's upset about his lack of swimming ability? Only I know! (grins evily) **

**Anyways, R&R yet again!**

**(click below)**

****

V


	12. Saving Caridi

**Hey!I survived! And, I've got a new Danny Phantom story up for whoever wants to read it! It's called, Get Real, and you'll know why later in the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Business like usual, you know, right?**

**Disclaimer: Oh. My. GOD! I LOVE YOU ZORO! Ahem. Oh, sorry, I don't own One Piece or my beloved Zoro. Only Caridi/Heidi and the story line, because, as you should hopefully be able to tell, I made up the way the story goes. **

**ENJOY DAMNIT! **

**Chapter 11: Saving Caridi**

* * *

The feeling of weightlessness entered Caridi's body as she floated in the now crimson water around her. She struggled to move, though she subconsciously knew she couldn't. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought, her eyes half closed from fatigue.

She didn't understand. Why couldn't she move? Either she was in shock… or there was some unexplained problem with her. She squinted her eyes in concentration, trying fruitlessly to move even her pinky toe.

She almost sighed, but that would waste what little breath she had left. Caridi shut her eyes, giving up all hope of escaping this watery prison. Lightheadedness overtook her. It was difficult to resist the urge to put her hand on her head.

She felt something underneath her as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zoro pushed himself closer to Caridi. _Why isn't she swimming away?_ he thought, trying to make sense of this. _Why isn't she out already? _She had the build to be an excellent swimmer. Maybe her wound was holding her back? He didn't know, but either way, he needed to get her out soon as well. 

Ignoring the pain now erupting in his back, he pedaled himself further towards the now unconscious girl. He grabbed her from underneath, stopping her before she was dangerously close to the bottom of the lake. Zoro saw something red in his vision and looked around. Hopefully there weren't any fish in here. He swam over to a nearby rock and shot off it, sending him flying in the surface's direction.

He broke through and took in a deep breath, savoring it. _Appreciate air._ he thought. _It'll kill you if you don't._ He looked out towards the water's edge, making sure that guy wasn't there. He heaved a sigh of relief. _He must think he's done his job_… But what was his job?

* * *

Nami was still underwater when she spotted the girl. Her eyes widened as she registered who it was. It's that girl from the office! she thought, looking closely at her. She was soon surprised again as the man they were looking for- Zoro, right? - swam up under her and carried her to the surface. 

_Well, what a way to meet up…_she mentally sighed and physically rolled her eyes as she paddled around looking for Luffy, whom should have been right behind her.

**Meanwhile, on the surface….**

Luffy scratched his name into the dirt as he patiently awaited Nami's arrival. His smile was broad and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Nami could handle it. Just because he couldn't swim wouldn't kill her.

Something broke the surface to the lake and Luffy's head immediately jerked in the direction of the noise. He cocked his head over. When did those get there? he asked himself, looking at the three swords on the bank. He carefully crawled over to them, making an extra effort not to grab the attention of whoever, or whatever, just came from the water.

He put out his hand, almost touching them, when a familiar voice rang out. "Hey, Luffy! What are you doing out here? And hands off the swords!" Luffy stopped in mid-poke as he accepted who it was. His smile broadened as he called out, "ZORO! WE FOUND YOU!"

Zoro shook his head. "Yeah, and I found Caridi." He nodded towards the girl he had with him, her black and red hair lightly held over her eyes.

Luffy gasped as Zoro brought her up onto land, seeing all the wounds she'd obtained. Zoro took her pulse. Luffy stood on pins and needles awaiting the answer. When Zoro sighed, Luffy feared for the worst, but Zoro then mumbled, "She'll be alright, the dumbass."

Luffy did the happy dance we all love and looked back over the water. "I wonder where Nami is…" he murmured, then turned his attention back to his crewmates.

**

* * *

**

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Please Review like I know you will! I really love to read them! Thanks for the encouragement and whoever -not aloud to mention names, I know perfectly well who said it- said that Rita was just a joke, you're damn strait. I went 4 days without power for 25 MPH winds and 2 inches of rain. THAT pissed me off. But now I'm back and better than ever!... Hopefully.**

**Oh well, R&R OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MIGHTY FLYING FIST!**

**Now... cookie? **


	13. Recollitions To The Real World

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've posted but hopefully you won't totally hate me! Here's a new chatper! **

**Oh, and to a certain annonomous if that's how you spell it... reviewer --coughcough WOLFSBANE2 coughcough-- Um, if you think it's a Mary-Sue and you don't like them, then why continue to pester, annoy, and read? Hmm? Oh well, you're just there so whatever, right? **

**Believe it! I'm going to be the best writer ever and soon you'll have to all say that I'm the best! -coughnotcough- **

**Lol! Anyways, Happy Halloween and enjoy chapter 12! **

**Chapter 12: Recollitions To The Real World**

* * *

**Visions flooded her eyes, a strange crew standing before her. It was nowhere near the one she'd grown accustomed to. **

**"Heidi! Go steer!" A small female smiled brightly. Caridi looked her over, noticing something strange about her… "She looks just like me." she gasped, staring at her younger form. The little girl tried her best to steer, but it ended up pulling her around, sending her flying. The same man who'd told her to do the deed caught her, holding her at eye level. "Now do you know why I said you can't steer?" **

**Heidi's eyes averted the red-heads. "Yes, Captain Shanks. I understand." Caridi's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "I know that name from somewhere…" she whispered quietly. Shanks dropped her and patted her head. "Good girl. Now go find someone to annoy, okay?" Heidi grinned and dashed off.**

**Suddenly, a storm raged, and everyone who'd been standing there grew older. Heidi cried out for her lost captain, looking through the mess of corpses on the deck. Discovering him, she bent over him. He said something to Heidi and she nodded, walking over to a treasure chest on a shelf. **

**"Hun, you ain't seriously gunna do that are ya?" a tall man asked, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.**

**She didn't lift her head as she shrunk the chest to pocket size. Some of those Devil's Fruits did have their ups and downs. "Of course I am." she explained, pocketing the now small box. "If Captain Shanks had given you that order, you'd sure as hell follow it, am I correct, Deboise?" **

**Caridi stared in awe. _Could-could that be me?_ she questioned herself. _Could it…?_**

* * *

Zoro and Luffy stared over the glassy water as Nami stepped out, infuriated. "Why didn't you help me, Luffy!" she screamed, shaking her fist as she walked over to the soon-to-be King. He gave her a goofy grin and said, "Simple. I can't swim!" Nami visibly wilted, then rolled her eyes. "You know, you could have mentioned that!" Luffy just shrugged and helped Zoro with Caridi.

* * *

They sailed a little ways before Caridi came too. Nami stood on the bow. Luffy could work his words well enough to get her to join them and Zoro was still a little in shock from it. She seemed totally reluctant to come along… 

She waltzed out like there was nothing special to it. Luffy nearly jumped from his skin. "CARIDI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" With a quick tackle, everyone's attention was caught hook, line, and sinker. She fought him off with a smile. "Yeah, duh!" she sneered, pushing him off of her roughly. Zoro jumped from his perch. "You okay?" he questioned. Caridi smirked. "Nah, I'm just some random dead thing walkin' on your deck. Pay no heed. I'll be on my way." She turned from him, still grinning. Nami inched toward her.

They walked off and began talking to each other, ignoring the two men on board. Zoro leaned to Luffy. "What's up with that?" Luffy blinked. "I dunno."

Zoro shook his head and turned away. "I don't get the female mind…" he mumbled, craning his head back to Luffy. "That means you too, you know, right?" Luffy fired up. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" he cried. Zoro just took off, a grin plastered on his face, Luffy nipping at his heels.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if it was slow, but I couldn't figure how to put it... anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review! And, if you flame, it will be made into a smore! Thank you! I'll be here all year! --By the way, BOLD is a flashback in this chapter! --**

**R&R NOW!**


End file.
